Den
Den is a semi-psychotic and sinister diesel shunter who works in the yards. Biography Den was brought to the railway on loan by The Controller to help out with the train arrangements. But all of the engines disliked him, and made fun of him. He attempted to get back at them by switching their trains, jamming points, or causing a wreck. He was then sent away but brought back in 1969. Upon his return he shunted a train full of Painite off of a dock and into the sea. He was then told off severely and sent away in disgrace. In 1992, when the four station pilots were overworked, The Controller decided to buy him to temporarily work in the yard. In 1993 he was sent to work near the Dieselworks on the other side of the railway. In 2004 he teased Scotsman about his safety valve blowing and said that "you steamers will soon be scrapped because you're all obsolete." In 2011 he was part of the 'Steam vs Diesel' standoff, but when the chaos started, he and a few othe diesels retreated. During 2019 his engine overheated whilst he was on the main line and Shane had to push him to the works. Personality Den is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. He views himself and any other diesel as highly above the steam engines and believes that all diesels are "revolutionary" - he has also claimed that the rise of diesels should be called 'The New Revolution' His antics give diesels a bad reputation, which causes most steam engines, particularly David and Telford, to lothe him. His rough demeanour also affects his fellow diesels, who are often victims of his tricks alongside steam engines, mainly diesels who are friendlier to steam engines and are just nice in general, with his siblings Carl and Greg being prime examples. However, despite his antics, Den is a hard worker, but his attitude and reputation get in the way at times. He is also very proud to be the first diesel shunters of built, but he seems to have a soft spot for his relatives or small, cute things and even other engines at times. He is easily provoked though, and will do anything to get back at whoever provoked him. Appearances Season 6 * A New Revolution * Worshiping a Warship * Scotsman's Departure * Saved From Scrap (mentioned) * Stepney and Midlander * A Western Rescue * Alfred and Judy's Bogus Journey * A Deseasel * Harbor Madness * Escape Season 8 * David and Denver's Miraculous Adventure (inderectly mentioned) * Squeak, Rattle and Scrap Season 9 *Overworked *Harbor Madness Season 14 * William's Jokes (cameo) * Mikado and Den * Trip to York (does not speak) * Meeting the Duchess Season 15 * Dawn of the Diesels * The Rocket * High Winds * Rolling Stocks (not-seen) * Busted Buffers * Rules Are Rules * New Controller * Fire * Vic and the Trucks Season 16 * Crimson's Chin (cameo) * Peter's Engine Failure * David's Christmas Miracle